Pig Wild
Plot When Molly's class is gonna be learning about pigs and when Deema hears about it she said it wasn't such a good idea.So the kids embark on a Piggy rescue mission Trivia Gil,Goby,Oona and Nonny are absent in this episode Cast # Eva Bella as Molly # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Kristin Chenoweth as Polly # Catherine Taber as Mrs Greenfields # Brian Stepanek as Principal Paskey # Zoe Pessin as Female Classmate Transcript (The episode starts off at school.) Mrs Greenfields: "Okay class tomorrow we'll be learning all about pigs.Get ready to get muddy." Molly: "Learning about pigs that's so." Deema: "Terrible." Molly: "C'mon Deema what do you mean terrible." Deema: "Come with me and i'll show you." Zach: "What's going on." Molly: "Deema is showing me something." Leah: "What.What is it." Molly: "You'll find out guys." (Deema gives Molly the projector.) Deema: "Watch this video I made about Polly." (Molly turns the crank and the movie played.) Deema: "My Story about Polly.A life in the world." (The movie shows Deema playing in the rain.) Deema: "I'll never ever forget how I met the stylist pig in the world." (A pig soaked Deema with mud.Deema gets it back.) Deema: "Well that's a lot of fun.I must skedaddle now Farmer Joe will be wondering where I've been." (The pig gets sad when Deema begins to leave.) Deema: "You're lonely ain't ya.Wanna visit me anytime.Alright.I'm gonna name you Polly." (Polly happily hugs Deema.) Deema: (Laughs)"Whoo ha ha." (Deema writes postcard to Polly each day.) Deema: "And that's how it all happened." (The movie comes to an end.) Molly: (Sighs). Zach: "Uh Molly." Leah: "Are you okay." Molly: "Oh yeah I'm fine thank you." Deema: "Ya see Molly.There are so many styles like country,sporty,beach,fancy and being yourself is the best so please don't learn them." Molly: "I won't and neither would anyone else." Zach: "What do you mean." Leah: "Yeah what do you mean." Molly: "We're going on a Piggy rescue mission." Deema: "Oh boy I'll bet Polly can join us.I'll call her out by snapping my fingers." (Deema snaps her fingers and Polly came in the room.) Deema: "Want to help us Polly.We're going to be embarking on a Piggy Rescue Mission.She said she would love to come along." Molly: "Let's do this then." Zach: "Yeah." Leah: "Let's do it." (They form a hand huddle.) All: "No matter what the test.We Guppy Scouts always do our best." (The next day at school.) Mrs Greenfields: "Okay class after lunch we'll get started on our Piggy learning." (The school bell rings and everyone walked out of class.Mrs Greenfields locks the door.Molly,Zach and Leah peeks out from the lockers.) Zach: "I think the coast is clear." Leah: "Wait where's Deema." (Molly finds her hiding behind the water fountain.) Molly: "Good hiding place." Deema: "Polly and I are getting a bit thirsty." Molly: "C'mon we gotta focus people." Zach: "Time to open the door and it's freedom for the pigs." Leah: "But we gotta unlock the door first." (They find a key and they tried to open the door but it's no use.) Deema: "Hmm it looks like we have a problem here.It's a surface mounted deadbolt with a tumbler locking mechanism." Molly: "In English please." Deema: "The door is locked.We'll have to find a different way in." (They sneak in through the vents and find a room from above.) Zach: "Alright we're going in." Leah: "We're ready." (They tied ropes around their waists.) Zach: "Alright lower us down." (They climb down and only to find that they're in the principal's office.) Molly: (Gasps)"It's Principal Paskey.Wrong room." Zach: "Guys." Leah: "We could use some help." (Polly climbs down and pulls Zach and Leah up.) Zach: "Thanks Polly." Leah: "We've almost got caught." (They sneak into the classroom and gets the pigs.) Zach: "Hey pigs." Leah: "We're here to save you." Molly: "Let's go before the teacher comes back." (They heard a door locking noise.The teacher is coming in the classroom.) All: (Gasping). Molly: "The teacher's back quick hide." (They hide from the teacher and the teacher finds out that the pigs had escaped.) Mrs Greenfields: "The pigs.They're gone.I must get the principal right away.Principal Paskey.Principal Paskey." (The kids came out from their hiding place.) Zach: "That was a close one." Leah: "Let's teleport ourselves to the field." (They teleport themselves to the fields.) Deema: "Go piggies be free." (The wolves try to get the pigs.) Deema: "Looks like we need to bring them to our backyard." (They bring the pigs to the backyard.) Molly: "We've gotta hurry.Lunch is almost over." (They rushed back to school on time.) Molly: "I made it." (Principal Paskey comes in.) Principal Paskey: "Good afternoon kids.Mrs Greenfields has informed us that all the pigs have gone missing.Does anyone know about this.Well I've been in this racket for quite a while and I think I know what happened.One of you thought you might be a hero by rescuing the poor piggies and the one who is grateful will be on the statue.So who done that.Was it you.Oink.Oink." Molly: "What me.I'm no hero." Principal Paskey: "Very well.So maybe we should cut this out.Not.I'll find the pig hero myself by searching each of your houses after school.So get ready.The principal is coming." Zach: "Oh no." Leah: "We've got to get home and fast." (The school bell rings and Molly went to get Deema.) Deema: "Hey Molly." Molly: "Deema we gotta get home and fast.The principal made an announcement and he said he's searching our houses.We gotta get home quick." (They swam back home.) Zach: "C'mon." Leah: "Hurry We gotta get home." Molly: "The principal." Deema: "We gotta sneak past him." (They sneaked past the principal.) Principal Paskey: "Open up.Piggy inspection." (The quartet made it home.) Deema: "I'd say let's put the piggies in the garage.They'll be safe there." (But when they open the door the pigs got out of the pen.) Molly: "C'mon Fellas.Let's round up those little doggies." Deema: "You got it ma'am." Zach: "We'll estimate." Leah: "Let's do this." (They round up the pigs and hide them in the garage.) Zach: "Ten down only forty left to go." (Principal Paskey arrives at the Guppies's home.) Principal Paskey: "Open up Piggy inspection." Leah: "Oh no the Principal is here." Zach: "Time for plan B.Hide the piggies and he'll be none the wiser." (Principal Paskey comes in.) Principal Paskey: "Good afternoon guys.What are you doing." All: "Nothing." (Molly notice some pigs on the coat hanger.) Molly: "Let me hang up your coat on the hanger sir.There." Principal Paskey: "Thanks Ma'am." (Deema closed the curtains.) Deema: "Didn't want the sunlight to hurt your eyelids sir." Principal Paskey: "Thanks ma'am well looks like I'll be on my way.Not." (Principal Paskey went upstairs with the kids following.) Principal Paskey: "What's this room." Molly: "That's Zach and Leah's room.But I wouldn't go in there.They had a bunch of estimating sheets." (A whole pile of sheets lands on Principal Paskey.) Principal Paskey: "Well looks like this place is totally Pig-free looks like i'll be on my way.Goodbye." Molly: "Let me get your coat sir." Principal Paskey: "Let me get my own coat." (Suddenly the pigs came out of his jacket.) Peincipal Paskey: (Screams)"That's it you're the Pig Hero." All: (Sighs). (The kids put the piggies in their coop.Then they went outside.) Deema: "I'm sorry you guys failed." Zach: "Well Operation Hide the Piggies from Principal Paskey was a total bust." Leah: "If only Principal Paskey could see the way we do." Molly: "That's it.Deema do you still have the projector." Deema: "Well Yeah." Molly: "Can we borrow it." Deema: "Sure why." Molly: "I've got an idea." (The next day at school.Mrs Greenfields and Principal Paskey sighs in love.) Both: (Sighs). Zach: "Uh guys." Leah: "Are you alright." Both: "We're fine." Deema: "There are many different styles like Country,Sporty,Beach,Fancy and I forgot to mention yourself is the best." Mrs Greenfields: "I guess learning them wasn't such a good idea." Principal Paskey: "But what can we do with all these pigs." Molly: "I thought you never asked." (They swam over to the window.) Zach: "We called it." Leah: "The Piggy Playground Palooza." All: "Whoa wow." Female Classmate: "Since when did you guys add another pig." (Mrs Greenfields closed the curtains.) Mrs Greenfields: "Class dismissed." (Zach,Leah,Molly,Deema and Polly are walking home from school.) Zach: "The Piggy Playground Palooza was a great idea." Leah: "I agree." Deema: "I'm sorry that Principal Paskey gave you detention Molly." Molly: "It's alright but good news is the Pigs are safe and everything will be just fine." Zach: "Guys." Leah: "Look." All: "Tonight Special; Roasted Chicken Pot Pie." Zach: "Oh boy." Leah: "Looks like we're gonna need another rescue mission." (They swam down the street carrying cages of chickens and hens.) Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures